The Trip To America
by American Sweetheart
Summary: This is a story about Trunks first trip to America (age 23) it will be a romance later on, and you get to decide who trunks ends up with! =) read the story for details! thanks a million everyone!! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

~THE TRIP TO AMERICA~  
  
Well I look over all the suggestions I got, and it seems that a   
lot of people like t/p and t/m so I started this story and you get to   
decide the ending. So read this beginning and at the end are the   
details. Thanks again! =) p.s. in the story trunks is   
about 23.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: Capsule corp. picnic.  
  
  
`This is so boring!' Trunks thought while playing with the   
tablecloth. He had been forced to attend the company picnic by   
his mother. She had said it would be `making a good impression'   
since he was to be the next owner of Capsule corp. after her.  
But so far he had shook about 28 hands and enrolled in about   
15 boring conversations. Now he sat at a round table alone, under   
a tent that had been set up in the backyard. The picnic had been   
planed for months, all the employees where to bring their children   
and there would be games, food, and a lot of stuff like that.  
`I could be training or hanging with Goten right now, but   
nooooo........' Trunks rested his head on the green tablecloth. As   
he looked around the mostly empty room his eyes caught   
something, no, someone.  
There, on the other side of the tent was a young woman who   
looked about his age. She had beautiful shoulder length   
strawberry blond hair with amazing light green eyes. She wore a   
short purple skirt with little white flowers on it, and a tight white   
quarter sleeve shirt.  
Trunks had unknowingly let his eyes wonder all over her   
slim, tan body. She must have sensed his stare because she turned   
and caught his glare. She smiled and waved and Trunks returned   
his stare to the tablecloth.  
The young woman turned and excused herself from the   
conversation, then made her way through the maze of tables to   
where Trunks was sitting. He hadn't noticed her and had been   
drawing in the tablecloth. She pulled up a chair next to him.  
"Hi! I'm Jenny Greenfield." she greeted Trunks, and he   
looked up at her slowly. He was feeling pretty shy.  
"Well, do you have a name? Or did your parents forget?"   
she chuckled.  
"Sorry, my name is Trunks Briefs." Jenny smiled and shook   
Trunk's hand.   
"Well, it nice to see someone my age around here. Most of   
these people are too young or too old to have anything in common   
with, know what I mean?"  
"Yea, my mom made me come to this stupid thing." Trunks   
suddenly felt more comfortable around her, it was her personality,   
she was so open.  
"I know what that's like. My dad made me come with him.   
He said it would be a good way to meet people. You see, we just   
moved here from America a month ago."  
When Jenny mentioned America Trunks eyes widened and   
he sat up straight.  
"Your from America?!" Jenny was a little taken back from   
his amazement.  
"Yea, San Diego, California. Why?"  
"I've never been to America. Me and my friend have been   
saving money to go."  
"Well why don't you come with me this summer? In about   
two months?" Trunks was both shocked and amazed by her   
question.  
"Well I don't know..... I mean I'd love to, but are you sure   
your parents wouldn't mind?"  
"Oh, they're not coming. They have to work. But you and I   
could go! It will be fun!!"  
"Well........"  
"Come on! You'll love it!!"  
"Ok. I'll go!" Jenny jumped up and down in her seat.  
"That's great! You'll totally love America!"  
They spent the rest of the day chatting and hanging out with   
each other. Mostly talking about their trip.   
  
  
Well that's it for Chapter one! But I need your help. I all   
ready have the rest of the story planed out but who should Trunks   
end up with? Here are the choices: Pan, Marron, or Jenny.   
please review and tell me tell which. judging by how many votes   
each one gets I will make my decision. Thanks! :) -American   
sweetheart.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Trip To America  
Chapter 2:  
Meet you at the mall  
  
  
  
"Your going to America?!?!?!" Pan shouted at trunks who   
was trying to keep his cool.  
"Yes, but its just for the summer....." Trunks had gone to   
Pan's to tell her about Jenny and his trip to America, but she   
didn't take it well.  
"Oh that great only for a summer, ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!"   
Trunks had known Pan wouldn't take it well, but he didn't know   
she'd act like this. Then again she did have a reason to, they had   
been going out for about a year and now he was taking a trip with   
another girl.  
"Pan, please, I've never been to America and I really want to   
go."  
"Then go with Uncle Goten!!"  
"But Jenny invited me-"  
"Does she know your in a relationship?!"  
"Well, uh, not exactly but its not like that! We're just   
friends, Pan really!" Pan's expression slowly lifted.  
"Ok trunks, I trust you. But you have to promise me that she   
will only be your friend and nothing more." Trunks smiled then   
kissed her lightly.  
"I promise. I better go Pan, see ya." Trunks got in his car   
and Pan waved as he drove off.  
"I trust you Trunks, just not her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~THE NEXT DAY.........~  
  
`Knock knock' Trunks lifted himself from the chair in the living   
room and walked down the hall way to the front door. Before he   
opened it he glanced at the clock. 11:30 am. He was going to   
meet Jenny at the mall in half an hour. `Man I hope its not Pan,   
she'll keep me here for hours!' When Trunks opened the door he   
let out a sigh.  
  
"Hey buddy!!" Goten shouted and pushed by Trunks into the   
kitchen.  
  
"Hey Goten, what are you doing here?" Goten sat down at   
the table with tons of food in front of him and began to eat.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop and say hi!"  
  
"Yea and eat all our food! Well I have to meet Jenny so-"  
  
"Hey isn't that the American girl you where talking about?   
Can I come?"  
  
"Well I guess-"  
  
"Cool! Your the best Trunks!" Goten ran outside and   
jumped into Trunk's car.  
  
"oh well....." Trunks locked the door and made his way to   
the car.  
  
~A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE MALL~  
  
  
"So where is she Trunks?" Goten asked while looking   
around the mall, Which was pointless sense he had never seen   
Jenny before.  
  
"I don't know........Wait! that's her over there! HEY   
JENNY!!" Jenny had been sitting down at the edge of the water   
fountain and she looked up and saw Trunks walking towards her.   
She stood up.  
  
Goten completely stopped dead in his tracks when he saw   
her. She had on a sleeveless, short, and tight light green dress that   
matched her eyes wonderfully. When she turned her gaze from   
trunks to him she smiled.  
  
"Oh yea, Jenny this is my friend Goten, the one I was telling   
you about. Goten this is Jenny." Trunks introduced his friends.  
  
"You never said he was cute Trunks." Goten blushed when   
she said that, and Trunks looked at her then at Goten.  
  
"Well don't be mad, after all he never told me how beautiful   
you where." Goten complemented her and smiled.  
  
"Yea, right......Well we should get something to eat." Jenny   
snapped out of her trance and shook her head yes.  
  
When they where in the restaurant Jenny sat down in a booth   
next to a window and Trunks sat beside her.  
  
"Excuse me Trunks." Goten said then pulled Trunks out of   
the booth making him fall onto the floor, then Goten sat beside   
Jenny and she giggled.  
  
"No problem buddy." Trunks said sarcastically and sat   
across from them.  
  
"So where in America are your from Jenny?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten you idiot, I already told you-" Trunks was cut short   
because Goten kicked him in the chain.   
  
"I'm from San Diego, California."  
  
"California, neat! So are you a surfer or something?" Jenny   
laughed at his statement.  
  
"Not really, I tried it a few times but it really wasn't my   
thing."  
  
"So what is there to do in San Diego?"  
  
"Well, ever heard of Sea World?"  
  
As time went on they did some shopping and more eating   
and all the while Jenny was telling Goten about America, and her   
self. Trunks was pretty bored `If I wanted to see two people hook   
up I would have stayed home and whached tv!' When they finally   
reached the parking lot Trunks interrupted them.  
  
"Well Jenny, we better go it's already dark." Trunks said   
trying to end the long conversation.   
  
"Oh yea, my parents are going to be home soon." Jenny said   
as she picked up her bags, and started to walk away.  
  
"Bye Jen! See ya around!!" Goten yelled after her. Jenny   
turned and started to walk backwards.  
  
"I hope so!!" She smiled at him and have him a wink, then   
turned and left. Goten smiled and ran after Trunks who had   
started for the car.  
  
"I like her Trunks." Goten said looking back at her.  
  
"Gee, really? I didn't notice." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
  
Ok that's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the   
wonderful suggestions! And in case you wanted to know; t/p got   
the most votes. Now I know what your thinking `but trunks and   
pan are already together in the story!' but don't worry because its   
kind of a story to show how much they love each other. J please   
review! And maybe in the next story I do I'll put trunks with   
someone different, you know just to shake things up a bit! J  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Ok, thanks for the reviews! I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't mention   
this before; in this story Pan's about 22. I did it because I wanted   
everyone to be young, if it bothers you then just pretend that she   
wished to the dragon to be that age. and again, sorry. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE TRIP TO AMERICA~  
CHAPTER 3: Welcome to San Diego.  
  
  
"Hey Trunks ready to go?" Jenny asked Trunks while   
picking up her bags. They had been late to the airport because Pan   
called wanting to go with them to the airport. All the other   
passengers where boarding and Jenny was waiting for Trunks by   
the boarding gate.   
  
"Yea, hold on a minute Jen. Pan please I have to go."  
  
"Well, ok Trunks I guess I'll see ya when you come   
back......."  
  
"Thanks, your the best." Trunks picked up his things and   
headed to the gate. After the stewardess took their tickets they   
boarded the plane.  
  
"Hey!! Wait, Jenny!!" Goten ran over and stood next to Pan   
after seeing he was to late to see her.  
  
"Come on uncle Goten, lets go." Pan said and her and Goten   
walked out of the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the plane......  
  
"You can have the window if you want Trunks. Its nothing I   
haven't seen before." As Trunks and Jenny sat down Jenny   
noticed Trunks looked a little uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jenny asked him as she put the tray down   
in front of her and rested her feet on it.  
  
"Oh nothing........" Trunks looked out the window.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Well, its just that......Well.......Its Pan." Trunks said with a   
sigh.  
  
"Oh. You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I love her."  
  
"Well, I can tell she loves you. I mean, she had us pick her   
up so she could see you off and she asked me about 20 billion   
questions along the way." Jenny giggled.  
  
"Sorry, she gets like that sometimes. Do you have someone   
like that?" Jenny's smile turned to a frown and she stared at the   
seat in front of her. Trunks looked at her in worry.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Well, its just that, my dad's job made us move around a lot.   
I was born on a plane, and that's where most of my life was   
spent." Trunks felt bad that he had brought up the memories.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it I don't mind. I never had a long   
relationship before, It would always end in heartache." Jenny   
didn't like the subject they where on and Trunks could see that.  
  
"So, what are some of the places you have been?" Jenny   
throw her head back and chuckled.  
  
"Well Japan is the first place I've been to that's out of the   
country. I've been to New York, Florida, Texas, Tennessee,   
Arizona, Hawaii, and California. At least those are the ones I   
remember."  
  
"Wow, you've been around!"  
  
"Yea." After a moment of silence trunks thought of a   
conversation.  
  
"So, what do you think of Goten?" Trunks asked and smiled   
when he saw her eyes widen.  
  
"Uh, well..........he's very cute, and sweet......"  
  
"Well, he really loves you. You two should hook up."  
  
"I'll think about it." Jenny said and closed her eyes trying to   
fall asleep to avoid anymore conversations.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
18 hours later........  
  
"Miss? miss? awake up miss." The stewardess shook Jenny   
and she opened her eyes.  
  
"We landed in San Diego miss."  
  
"Thank you." The stewardess walked away and Jenny   
looked to her left. Trunks was asleep on her armrest.  
  
"Trunks? Hey Trunks, look free food!" Jenny joked and   
Trunks woke up, she started to laugh.   
  
"Come on, we're here." After they left the airport they   
headed to her the rental car.  
  
"Well come to San Diego Trunks." Jenny said as Trunks   
looked in wonder at the city.  
  
  
Well Chapter 3 is done! In the next Chapter: Trunks gets phone   
call from Pan and she thinks Trunks is cheating on her! What will   
she do? Is Trunks cheating? Find out in Chapter 4! :)  



	4. Default Chapter Title

THE TRIP TO AMERICA  
CHAPTER: 4; we're just friends!  
  
  
  
"Pan don't worry so much, your warring a hole in the floor."   
Goten sat in the chair watching Pan pace back and forth. Pan had   
recently moved into her own house, Pan said she moved because   
she wanted to get away from her parents, but anyone could see that   
she moved to take her mind away from Trunks.  
  
"Uncle Goten, its been one month. He hasn't called or   
wrote!"  
  
"Well he'll be back in 3 weeks." Pan just ignored him and   
continued pacing.  
  
"Why don't you call him Pan? You have his number." Pan   
looked at her uncle.  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Yea, come on. You'll see, Trunks misses you too."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, you got burned baaadddd.........." Jenny and Trunks   
had just returned to the hotel from the beach.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have gotten sunburn if someone hadn't   
used the last of the sunblock." Trunks painfully sat down on his   
bed.  
  
"Your blaming me?!" Jenny said putting the beach stuff   
down.  
  
"You owe me Jenny."  
  
"Fine. I'll see if we have any Aloe vera." Jenny went into   
the bathroom and returned with the Aloe vera and began to rub it   
on Trunk's back. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Your going to have to get that Trunks." Jenny nodded her   
head towards the phone. Trunks picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Trunks its Pan."  
"Oh, hi Pan! What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. So what have you been doing?"  
"Well we just got back from the beach," Just then Jenny   
rubbed over where Trunks tail used to be which really hurt.   
Trunks tried not to yell and ended up groaning.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, sorry." Jenny said giggling.  
"Trunks?! What the Hell?!?!?!" Pan yelled at him over the   
phone and Goten listened very carefully.  
  
"What? no-"  
"Don't lie to me Trunks Briefs!!" Jenny stopped realizing   
what Pan was thinking.  
  
"Its just that I got burn-"  
"I can't believe I trusted you!! I hate you Trunks!! Don't   
bother coming home!!" Pan angrily hung up the phone.  
  
"Pan!!!!" Trunks yelled into the phone, but it was to late.   
Jenny felt really bad. Trunks put his hands in his hair and stood   
up. Jenny had noticed that his sunburn wasn't there, which wasn't   
really a surprise considering her was a sayian.  
  
"I'm so sorry Trunks." Jenny said lowering her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have come here." Trunks sat   
back down next to Jenny.  
  
"Trunks, if you ask me, I think you need to show her how   
much you care about her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you could bring her back something."  
  
"Oh yea? Like what?" Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe, oh I don't know, a wedding ring?"  
  
  
  
Oh, sorry for the cliffhanger! In the next chapter: While Pan and   
Goten fly to America, Jenny tries to talk so sense into Trunks. :)   



	5. Default Chapter Title

THE TRIP TO AMERICA  
CHAPTER 5; marriage or not?  
  
  
  
"Pan, what happened?" Goten asked Pan who still had her   
hand on the phone trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Pan?" Goten got up and stood in back of Pan.  
  
"Uncle Goten, I want to go to America."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I want to confront Trunks. I have to talk to him, and not   
over the phone."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you, uh, you know for protection."  
  
"Trunks wouldn't hit me Goten."  
  
"No, I meant to protect him from you." Pan gave Goten a   
bad look then went into the bedroom to pack.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A wedding ring?!?!?!" Trunks jumped up and started   
walking around mumbling things about marriage and Pan.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks!," Jenny got up and held Trunks by the   
shoulders, "Trunks, I'm going to ask you one thing, do you love   
her?" Trunks looked at her like she was from mars.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"And would you totally hate living the rest of your life with   
her?"  
  
"Well, no.........."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Ok, I'll do it!" Trunks smiled, he really wanted to do this.  
  
"Good. We'll go to the jewelry store tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Trunks climbed into his bed and Jenny into hers.  
  
"Oh, Jen?"  
  
"yea....."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem.....good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane just took off and Goten couldn't help noticing Pan   
was holding a old picture of her and Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, I can't believe trunks would cheat on you!"   
Pan looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry for you too." Goten stared at her.  
  
"I know you liked Jenny." Goten didn't say a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...........  
  
"Come on Trunks!" Jenny waited by the door for Trunks.  
  
"Pan's not answering the phone." Trunks had been trying to   
reach Pan all morning.  
  
"Listen Trunks, after we buy the ring we'll come back here,   
pack, and take the next fight to Japan." Trunks looked at Jenny.  
  
"Really? Won't you miss San Diego?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little, but my family is in Japan and I'd miss   
them more."   
  
"Ok, lets go." Trunks left followed by Jenny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One hour later at the airport...........  
  
"Oh ok there's the exit, I'll get the rental car and you wait   
outside."  
  
"Wait, Pan I know your mad at Trunks right now so don't   
look across the street." Goten looked at Pan then back across the   
street. Pan looked also. There, on the other side, was Trunks and   
Jenny in the jewelry store looking at wedding rings.  
  
"Pan, I....I'm sure its not what we think."  
  
"I don't want to watch this lets just go." Pan and Goten left   
to get the car.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny and Trunks where just walking into the hotel.  
  
"Jen, are you 100% sure about this?"  
  
"Trunks, all the time we have been here you haven't stopped   
thinking of her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh I don't know like, oh, like when we went to Sea World;   
`Pan would love this show' and `Pan's favorite animal is a whale'.   
Then when we went to the beach, `Pan loves the ocean' and `I   
wish Pan was here...'. Oh and then-"  
  
"Ok! I get the point!" Jenny started to giggle. Just then   
when they turned the corner to their room they saw Goten and Pan.  
  
"Pan." Trunks was very surprised to see her there.  
  
"Trunks I can't believe you would-" Jenny stepped forward.  
  
"Wait, Pan listen, when you called I was rubbing Aloe vera   
on Trunk's back because he got burnt when we went to the beach.   
I rubbed over where his tail used to be that's what you heard."   
Pan looked like she was hit with a ton of bricks.  
  
"It's the truth Pan." Trunks said and Jenny stepped beside   
him and nudged him. Trunks got the point.  
  
"Pan there's something I have to ask you-"  
  
"Wait me first. I'm sorry Trunks if I had listened to you in   
the first place we wouldn't have came here."  
  
"Actually, Pan, I'm glad you did," Trunks got down on one   
knee (he,he), "Pan will you marry me?"   
  
  
ok sorry but I have to stop I'm soooooo tried. I promise I'll have   
the next part out tomorrow. soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
sorry! :)  
  
p.s. come on, we all know she'll say yes I mean   
its Trunks! Wouldn't you say yes?  



	6. Default Chapter Title

THE TRIP TO AMERICA;  
CHAPTER 6: A Get Together.  
  
  
  
Pan looked down at the ring then back at Trunks. She was in   
total shock.  
  
"Yes!!" Before Trunks could stand up and hug her she came   
down to his level and gave hem a passionate kiss. Jenny smiled   
and gave Trunks a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey Jen." Goten whispered and gestured for her to come to   
where he was standing, she did.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Is that the ring we saw you two buy?"  
  
"You saw us?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh, well, yes that's the ring." There was an odd moment of   
silence and Goten starred at the floor. Trunks and Pan where now   
sitting on the bench talking and holding hands.  
  
"Jenny?" Jenny smiled at Pan.  
  
"Yea Pan?"  
  
"Thank you, and sorry for blaming you like I did."  
  
"No problem. Uh, what are you thanking me for?"  
  
"Well I think you where the one who talked Trunks into   
this."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I did help a little. He's a good man, Pan   
don't let him go." Pan smiled back at her, then went back to   
talking with Trunks.  
  
"Uh, Jenny, there's something I have to tell you........" Jenny   
looked at Goten, she knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"I know, I like you too." Goten looked like he was going to   
say something but he didn't have time to because Jenny's lops   
meet his.  
  
"So I guess we should go back to Japan now." Trunks said   
as Jenny and Goten broke their kiss.  
  
"Well you know we could stay here for another week like we   
planed, you know, all of us." Jenny said looking at Trunks.  
  
"Hey yea! That's a great idea! How about it Goten?"  
  
"Yea cool!!"  
  
"What do you say Pan?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, but I think we should get separate rooms, know what I   
mean?" Jenny said grabbing Gotens hand.  
  
"Yea." Trunks agreed.  
-end  
  
  
well there it is, the end of the story!! What did you think? sorry it   
was so short. What do you think I should do for my next story?   
I'm thinking of putting Trunks with a different girl. What do you   
think? Thanks for reading! Please Review! :]   



End file.
